


Clearer Sights

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Light Angst, M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Martin discovers that Peter owns a tower block and visits the place. Peter is there.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	Clearer Sights

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the PeterMartin week, for the theme "boundaries"! Set during S4, before Jon wakes up.

Martin finds the building from Aldgate East. It's a tower block, a massive one that casts a menacing shadow over everything else, which is fitting considering it's a Lukas property. Adding to its eerie feel is the complete absence of life in it, making it a strange sight in the middle of the city. Martin doesn't let any of that stop him from reaching it, or from trying his bump key on the front door.

Ever since he and Peter made their deal after the Flesh attack, Martin has been trying to figure out what is going on with his unwanted new boss. He knows Peter wants him to work with him on something big, but Peter has chosen to be as mysterious about it as possible. And Martin is done with mysteries; he wants to know what he's getting into. Most of his attempts to pry into Peter's past have turned out to be fruitless, but somehow, he had discovered the existence of this building, and having no other leads, he had decided to come explore it. He hopes now his visit won't be in vain.

Yet he wouldn't be surprised if it was.

The door opens, which is probably suspicious. Martin doesn't let that stop him either as he enters the block, letting the door shut behind him.

It's dark inside the building, a further sign that nobody lives there. Martin has his torch with him, so he clicks it on and makes his way to the elevator, hoping that it's still operational. It will probably be better to start from one of the higher floors, maybe peek inside a flat there. Although now that he is here, he has no idea what he expects to find, but he clicks on the elevator button anyway. Peter has deemed this place important enough to own it, to upkeep it; Martin needs to get something out of it.

His breath catches when he realizes that the elevator isn't at the first floor.

He listens as the elevator starts to come down, trying to count how many floors it's passing by. Just five; maybe the last visitor left the elevator upstairs, or maybe someone is up there right now. Again, a reason for Martin to leave. He knows snooping can lead to bad things, to worms, to your entire life collapsing.

Martin gets on the elevator.

*

The fifth floor is likewise empty when Martin arrives.

That gets him to relax a bit. He steps out of the elevator, looking around with his torch for a moment before heading right, to the end of the corridor. He stops in front of a door and digs up his bump key again, and starts to work on the lock.

It's almost nice to break into somewhere again. Almost like the old times, except nothing will ever be like the old times again, and getting nostalgic will only hurt him. Martin works on the lock for a long time before it finally opens, allowing him to enter the flat. He walks inside, waving the torch around as he scans the flat with his eyes. There is something off about the place, something wrong, but he can't pinpoint what.

He doesn't have time to think about it more, or to scream, when someone grabs him by the neck and the back of his coat, tossing him to the nearest wall. He goes still, slapping his hands against the wall to push himself off, but he finds himself gagging instead a body slams against him from behind, pinning him tight.

"Martin." Peter's voice is low, his words hissing. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Heart jumping in his chest, Martin thrashes in Peter's grip, but that only makes Peter's hands tighten on him, his body press harder against Martin's. And that's when Martin stops; Peter has been touchy with him before, all encouraging hands on shoulders and that sort of stuff, but he hasn't got _this_ close before, and feeling Peter's body this near to his own is bringing heat on Martin's face. He gasps for a breath, then answers:

"What do you think?"

If he's not going to get any straight answers from Peter, Peter isn't going to get any straight answers from him. Peter's fingers dig down into the muscle of Martin's neck, to the point it hurts, but Martin says nothing more, and finally Peter sighs, releasing him and pulling away. Martin's heart is still hammering as he listens to Peter step away from him, and he sucks in another breath before turning around to face Peter.

He is used to seeing Peter smile all the time, his eyes empty of any emotion. Now, Peter isn't smiling and his eyes are on fire, glaring at Martin with such fury that Martin is startled. But even though fear is starting to seep into him, a part of him is also thrilled; so, this place _does_ mean something to Peter. It's a vulnerable spot, it's a handle, it's a leverage; for once, Martin has something on Peter instead of the other way around. It makes him feel powerful.

"You should leave," Peter says, his voice only barely calm.

Martin doesn't move. He knows he should, really; if he wants to know what Peter is planning, ruining whatever relationship they have like this isn't the way to go. But he also doesn't want to back off. Now that he has his leverage, he wants to push, so he says:

"I want some answers, first." When Peter doesn't instantly react, he goes on: "What's with this place? I didn't think of you as the landlord type."

"That's none of your business." Peter inhales deeply through his nostrils, closing his eyes. His hands are shaking, his fingers curling and uncurling. "You had no right to come here, Martin. This is a restricted area."

"A restricted area that I had no problem waltzing into." Martin snorts, even as Peter opens his eyes and glares at him. "If you don't want people to come here, maybe you should lock your place up a little better."

"Most people mind their own business," Peter whispers, taking a step closer to Martin. "Leave, Martin."

"No." Martin is starting to shake, but he stays in his spot, keeps his eyes locked with Peter's. "I need to know what you want from me."

Peter, who just took another step towards Martin, stops. He grinds his teeth together, eyes narrowing as he stares at Martin.

"I told you, I want us to work together. Something big is coming up and we are the only ones who can stop it." Peter sighs, shuddering with frustration. "I agreed to help you, Martin. Why isn't that enough?"

"Because you aren't giving me anything of substance!" Martin is the one to step forward this time, closing the distance between himself and Peter. "I know _nothing_ about you! How am I supposed to trust you or believe anything that you say? I want to know what I'm getting into this time around!" He didn't mean to shout, but his voice is getting louder and louder, echoing in the flat.

"You will know!" Peter snaps back. "You just have to give it time!"

"Maybe I don't want to give it time!" Martin takes one more step, entering Peter's personal space so he can stare right up into his face. "Maybe I want to know right now!"

A snarl is the only warning he gets from Peter before Peter grasps him by his arms, throwing him against the wall again. Martin's hands shoot up, grabbing Peter's shoulders so he can push him away, but Peter slams his body against his again, hands sliding down to Martin's wrists and lifting them up so he can pin them up to the wall behind Martin's head. Martin wriggles, pulling against Peter's hands, but Peter's fingers curl tighter around his wrists, giving him no room.

"In time," Peter whispers to him, leaning down close to him. His breathing, like Martin's, has become heavy, and his eyes are still full of heat. "You will get everything in time." Peter shudders, exhaling through his nostrils. "What do I have to do to convince you of that?"

Martin breathes in and out, feeling a blush spread across his face again as he feels their hips press together, as the warmth of Peter's groin melds against his own. As he feels something _hard_ there, poking against him, as his own cock stirs and stiffens against Peter.

That's what makes him close his mouth over Peter's.

He regrets it first when he feels Peter go tense against him. Maybe he miscalculated- but Peter kisses him back, hard, pressing against Martin with his whole bulk. Martin moans into his mouth, curling his other leg around Peter's to hold him near as he melts into the kiss, stroking his tongue into Peter's waiting mouth. Peter grunts in his throat, rolling his hips against Martin's, their clothed cocks brushing against each other.

When Peter releases his wrists and drops his hands down to Martin's arse, grabbing a handful and squeezing hard, Martin wraps his arms around Peter's neck, pulling away from their kiss just long enough to catch his breath before kissing him again. Peter is ready for him, sucking on Martin's tongue as he pushes his hands underneath Martin's clothes, letting one hand roam up to his back while clutching Martin's arse with the other, still rocking his hips against Martin's. Martin rocks back against him, running his own hands down Peter's broad back, feeling its strength through Peter's coat and sweater. 

They go for each other's belts at the same time, still kissing, still rutting together.

"If I had known," Peter starts to say when their mouths part, but Martin catches his lower lip between his teeth and gives it a sharp tug.

"Not now." He unbuckles Peter's belt, pulling it open. "Later."

Peter looks at him, frowning, but he nods, yanking Martin's belt loose from its loops. Martin is still fumbling with Peter's zipper when Peter has already unfastened Martin's trousers, grasping both them and Martin's underwear from the waistband so he can push them down at the same time. He shoves them down to Martin's knees, pulling away from Martin' as he does so, his own trousers half-open as he kneels down before Martin.

"What are you-?" Martin starts, only for his words to end in a gasp when Peter takes his hard cock into his mouth in one, smooth movement, all the way to the back of his throat. Martin stutters without sound, his hands falling down on Peter's shoulders; he has never been this deep in another person's mouth before and it's strange, it's amazing, and he cries out when he feels Peter's throat clutch around his cock, squeezing him tight. Peter relaxes his throat, pulling backwards until only the head of Martin's cock is in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head while he cups Martin's balls with his left hand, massaging them.

"Christ," Martin utters, lifting his hands up to cradle the back of Peter's head. Peter opens his mouth wide, pushing one finger inside alongside Martin's cock and sucking both hard, staring up at Martin as he does so. Martin gasps, starting to pant as Peter's tongue laps against his cock, getting him wet. Peter takes his finger out after a while, and as his mouth closes fully around Martin's cock, his fingers still squeezing and rubbing Martin's balls, Peter takes his other hand to Martin's arse, rubbing his hole with his wet fingertip.

Martin closes his eyes, spreading his legs wider to give Peter space as he feels Peter's finger push against the rim of his hole, feeling himself yield and open up. Peter is moving his head now, his mouth sliding along the length of Martin's cock, taking him deeper and deeper in until Martin is inside his throat again. Peter squeezes his muscles around Martin's cock and Martin jerks within him, crying out loud while Peter's finger slides into him at the same time. It thrusts in and out of him, fucking him open while Peter grips Martin's cock with his throat, making Martin spasm and leak inside him.

Peter lets go again, licking along Martin's cock as Martin pants, his own body squeezing tight around Peter's finger. He rocks against it, trying to get it deeper inside, moaning when Peter reaches his prostate and rubs it hard. Peter lets Martin's cock slip out of his mouth, lapping at the head before moving his face down to Martin's balls, nuzzling and kissing them.

"Oh God," Martin whispers, feeling as Peter pushes another finger inside him, feeling it stretch him open. "Oh God."

His other hand free now, Peter wraps it around Martin's cock, stroking it while he sucks on Martin's balls, fucking him with two fingers now. Martin is close to the edge, his hips rocking on their own accord as he tries to thrust into Peter's fist, as he tries to ride his fingers. He moans, eyes opening up again and cock twitching hard in Peter's hand while Peter brushes his thumb over the head, wiping away a bead of pre-come that has gathered there.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Peter asks him, rubbing Martin's prostate while he draws back from Martin's balls, looking up at him.

Martin barely manages to nod.

Also silent, Peter stares at him for a while, his fingers still deep inside Martin. He eases them out, leaving Martin's hole twitching as he stands up, shoving his own trousers and underwear down. His cock stands up once freed, intimidating in size and absolutely mouth-watering. Martin reaches out for it when Peter comes closer, only barely getting a chance to run his fingertips over its length before Peter leans down to grab Martin by the backs of his knees, making Martin yelp as he lifts Martin's legs up and pushes them towards his chest, and Martin against the wall.

"Peter!" Martin isn't used to being lifted like this; he was barely carried around as a kid, and never once as an adult. Peter says nothing, simply pressing against him and rubbing his cock against Martin's exposed arse, dragging his length against Martin's aching hole. Martin bites his lip at the sensation, wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulders for support, clinging to him while Peter's cock presses up against him, ready to pierce.

"If I had known that you were after attention," Peter whispers to him, kissing Martin as he thrusts up into him, "I would have provided it to you so much earlier."

Martin could say a lot of things now, snap at Peter and deny his words; he moans, tightening his arms around Peter as Peter pushes deep inside him, making his toes curl with every jerk of his hips. Being fucked against the wall like this is a long-time fantasy of his, one he never thought would come true; he didn't think anyone would have the strength to pull it off. But Peter carries him with ease, thrusting up into him with force that makes Martin cry out against Peter's mouth, his arms curling tighter around Peter's neck. He rocks back against Peter the best he can, his cock rubbing against Peter's sweater, seeping pre-come into the wool.

Right now, Martin has no regrets about coming here.

Peter fucks him hard, holding tight onto the backs of his legs and keeping his legs up as he pounds into Martin, the strokes of his cock long and deep, his mouth moving along Martin's jaw, teeth scratching against his skin. Martin pants, cries out, rubs himself against Peter the best he can, his cock twitching as he nears an orgasm. He buries his face into Peter's neck, gripping him as Peter's fingers curl around his flesh, pressing in deep enough to leave bruises.

Martin comes first, spilling himself over Peter's sweater and clenching around Peter's large cock, moaning against his neck. Peter keeps fucking him, increasingly harsh now. Martin pulls back from Peter's neck so he can look at his face, startling a bit when he catches Peter staring at him, eyes wide, unreadable. Saying nothing, Peter leans their foreheads together, staring into Martin's eyes as he fucks him harder and harder, his teeth grinding together.

"Peter," Martin whispers.

That seems to do it; Peter's teeth gnash together as he comes, and his eyes slide shut when he kisses Martin again.

*

"Are you going to tell me about this place?" Martin asks, although he knows what Peter will say.

They didn't look at each other when they pulled their clothes back on, hiding away the evidence of their union. Martin thinks that is a prelude for how things are going to be between them: they're going to do their best to pretend this never happened, that Martin never came here. Peter never let his mask slip, not even for a second, and Martin never spent a second underneath his defenses.

"No," Peter says, proving him right. Peter is standing by the windows of the flat, his back turned to Martin. "As I said before, it's none of your business. And now that you got what you wanted, it's time for you to go."

Martin could take all of this as an offence.

But he can see that Peter is still flushed, that his body is tense as a bow, that he's listening so attentively for Martin's every move, wanting to know when he leaves. Peter can pretend as much as he wants, but as hard as he's trying to flip things around on Martin, the fact is that it's Martin who got to him tonight.

Martin isn't going to forget that.

"Sure," he says, turning around.

It's only when he's outside the flat that he allows himself to smile.


End file.
